A Moment to Remember
by SoldierGlass
Summary: Alfred and Arthur finally have some time to themselves, and look, it's snowing too! USxUK one-shot! My first fanfic, the story's better than this fail-summary x3 Reading this would be appreciated! .


**A Moment to Remember**

Alfred, was a very happy man. There he was, curled up on the sofa with his beloved Arthur snuggling into his shoulder, sharing a blanket and watching the snow fall from the heavens through the big window in the livingroom. Not to mention the fact that he had some hot cocoa to top this wonderful evening off. For Alfred, life could not get better. He was snuggled up with Arthur Kirkland, his best friend, his other half, his soul mate, and not to mention, his lover.

The snow had been floating down from the frozen sky above for a while now, and it was slowly starting to stop. Not that Alfred or Arthur minded, or even noticed for that matter. It had been a long day for the both of them. There had been a meeting earlier that day, and afterwards the two had set themselves the task of finishing all the paperwork they had been asked to fill out. That was easier said than done, but with the promise of a quiet evening alone with Arthur, if the dreaded paperwork was finished, Alfred spent the whole day on the mile high stack of paper. He and Arthur hadn't had much time together recently, so when Alfred was told the next meeting was to be held in Britain, he decided to get there a day early and stay for a week or so once the meeting was over. No complaints were heard from Arthur, luckily enough.

Although Arthur would never admit it, he loved it when Alfred came for surprise visits. He would complain and tell Alfred to call first, and that it was rude to announce he would be staying when he arrived at the door, bag in hand and his signture grin on his face, but Arthur loved it nonetheless. It was nice to spend quality time with his American bundle of joy when they had a spare moment. And snuggling on the sofa on a cold november night was the perfect way to spend that time in Arthurs opinion.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for quite a while, they were content watching the shimmering snow gently gliding down past the window in eachothers arms for as long as possible, even if it was growing rather late. Alfred felt Arthur shift against his side, turning over so the were facing eachother. His eyes were half-lidded, and judging by the way he was now cuddling into Alfreds chest, he was tired. Very tired. Alfred, being Alfred, found this to be adorable. His little 'Artie', as he liked to call him, was downright cute when he was tired. His messy blond locks would hang lazily over his his emerald green eyes, and his cheeks would turn a barely noticeable shade of baby pink. And not to mention how his hands would cling to the closest piece of fabric they could find, and ball into little fists. Not that Alfred payed attention to these details, don't get the wrong idea!

Still, he didn't mind Arthur falling asleep, especially when he had his head resting on his chest. He adored feeling so close to his lover, it was nice to just sit in eachothers company once in a while. This was one of the few things Alfred truely loved. He looked down at Arthur, running his hand through his lovers hair, grasping Arthurs hand in his free one. This caused Arthur to look up, his eyes still half-lidded, but a small smile gracing his lips. He was barley awake at this point, and Alfred could tell by his drowsy looking face. So, he shuffled closer to Arthur, pulling him closer until he was sitting in his lap. Alfred always knew what to do when his lover was on the verge of sleep, since the two of them had often spent long nights together when they got the chance, they fell asleep on the sofa quite a number of times. Still, they weren't complaining about that.

Arthur snuggled up on Alfreds lap, and rested his head on his shoulder. He looked up to Alfred through sleep filled eyes. He looked beautiful in the dim light, his eyes were sparkling, and it took Arthurs breath away. The slowly falling snow was being reflected in his glasses, his rosy cheeks getting a few shades darker, he must have realised Arthur was gawking at him. Not that that stopped him from reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek and running his thumb over the now red skin. His American lover simply let the corner of his lips curl up and stroked the smaller mans hair. He loved the way Arthurs hair felt under his hand, it was always so smooth and soft, he just loved to ruffle and stroke it.

The two stayed like that for a while, gazing into eachothers sleep drowned eyes. Alfred was starting to feel sleep try and take over his mind now too, and it was obvious Arthur was going to fall alseep any minute now. He kept closing his eyes for a good few seconds before re-opening them. The snow was slowing its pace now, it was simply floating down to the ground at a steady pace, continuously decreasing in size and number. It made the scenery outside look completely and utterly beautiful. The trees were covered in white glistening snow and ice, and the roads has gone from black to a pure white shade. But it was nowhere near as beautiful as the scene inside the house.

Alfred had lowered his head down until his and Arthurs noses were touching, he held Arthurs hand in his, placed his free hand on Arthurs cheek and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

'I love you, Arthur Kirkland'.

Arthur smiled, he was truly happy that he had Alfred there with him, to create memorys with and share good times with. He knew he would forever have someone by his side, and he would never dtray from his partners side either. It was moments like these that he would never forget. The memories he would cherish for the rest of his life. This was truly a moment to remember.

'I love you too, Alfred. F. Jones'.

* * *

><p>AN:

Wooo! My first ever fic is FINISHED! :D This is such a big deal, considering its 3:28 in the morning and i just wrote that in one go! I had some random inspiration and thought I better use it now while it lasted, so here is the end result! Please don't be too harsh if you reveiw, I know it sucks, but what the heck, i'm proud of this little fanfic! Well, I can barely understand what i'm typing now, as I am exhausted! So chow for now people of the universe! ;D


End file.
